The invention relates to a vehicle door handle with an aerial arrangement.
In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle door handle for use on a motor vehicle, the vehicle door handle having a handle and a handle support. The handle is mounted in the handle support. Such a vehicle door handle assembly is attached to a vehicle door by placing the handle support on the inside of a door panel, i.e., the side facing the passenger compartment, while the handle is arranged on the outside of the door panel to be operated by the user. In this way, the door panel is situated between the handle and the handle support. Attachments on the handle protrude through openings in the door panel and are coupled with the handle support.
The handle is configured in the form of an elongated body, with bearing sections formed in the longitudinal direction of the handle at both end sections. Depending on the design of the door handle as a fixed door handle or as a hinged door handle, the bearing sections are coupled with the handle support either in a fixed or in a movable manner.
In a middle section of the handle, a gripper section is configured to be grabbed by a user.
With a fixed door handle, the bearing sections are firmly coupled with the handle support. This coupling is carried out during initial installation and the door handle interacts with an electrically operated lock (e-latch). The handle is then used especially as a means of access to swing the door and, if necessary, accommodates electronic sensors and other components that trigger the electric door lock when a user grabs the handle.
However, with a pivoting door handle one end section of the handle is configured in the form of an actuating section with associated bearing section. In a second end section along the longitudinal alignment of the handle of the pivoting door handle, a pivoting section with associated bearing section is formed. The pivoting section and the actuating section are arranged at the longitudinal ends of the handle facing away from each other.
In this application, the actuating section of a pivoting handle is referred to as such because its bearing section projects into the handle support and is in mechanical operative connection with actuating means to transmit a movement of the handle to the actuating means. This section can be moved when a user grabs or reaches behind the gripping section and exerts a pulling force. Then the actuating section is deflected, and the associated bearing section actuates the actuating means in the handle support.
At the other end of the handle of the pivoting door handle, the pivoting section is formed. The bearing section of this pivoting section is accommodated in a pivot bearing of the handle support, so that the handle can be pivoted in a guided movement by interaction of the bearing section of the pivoting section and the pivot bearing when the user pulls in the gripping section. Thus, the handle is pivoted on one side in a pivot bearing and consequently deflected at the other end distal to the pivoting section (the actuating section), to actuate the actuating means in the handle support.
Irrespective of the type of door handle, i.e., both fixed door handles and pivoting door handles, at least one antenna with a control circuit is arranged in the handle, the control circuit having signal lines, which are guided through the handle to the handle support. Electromagnetic signals can be emitted via the antenna in the handle.
Vehicle door handles of the type mentioned above are known in the field of technology. For example, a vehicle door handle device is disclosed in EP 2 772 986 A1.
In many cases, the antennas located in the vehicle door handle are often low-frequency antennas that transmit trigger or alarm signals to electronic vehicle keys for so-called keyless entry systems. However, there is an increasing need for more complex communication in motor vehicles.
The invention has the objective of providing an improved functionality of a vehicle door handle.